the dark Girl: The Original lost girl
by Queenet
Summary: Raven is the first dark one there ever was. She hated it at first but over the years she now has mixed feeling about it. She loves being powerful and having so much power but she still felt like a outcast...lost even. Until one day things get real complicated when she meets devilishly handsome and cunning Peter Pan and his quite annoying lost boys in the forest in Neverland.
1. Chapter 1: My back story

First things first my name is Ravenora. However I liked to be called Raven for short. Now in order for me tell my story even further or anything about myself you must know of these curtain people, species, monsters,well,whatever you'd like to call them they are all the same thing to me. Some call these species greedy, selfish, egotistic, frighting to look at, and they were right. They called this kind the dark ones. They are immortal,strong,and powerful. Not that there were more than one, oh no. You see, there can only be one dark one at at time,well,besides for me of course(i'll explain later).Don't be to alarmed though we can be killed but it's not an easy task. There is something called the dark one's dagger. This dagger is a magical item that has a curse that grants esoteric knowledge, very powerful dark magic, and of course immortality. Some of you reading this might be intrigued on what it has to offer but I must warn you almost all magic comes with a price...I should know. You see if one where to get a hold on the dark one's dagger he or she would be able to control the dark one and be able to order he or she around or even become the dark one themselves which I strongly don't recommend, but hey it's your life. I also have a dagger of my own as well and boy do I keep it close. You see no one knew of my existence not even anyone who has ever been a dark one never knew of me. I was just a mere myth to them. I always stay out of there way. I wanted nothing to do with see I was the one who started this species, but I didn't necessarily create them on purpose...ever since the night i'd created them I regretted it...I was tricked into making them. And ever since that curtain night my childhood was taken away from that I had much of a childhood before that night it was also the night that changed me forever. Now more about me. If you haven't guessed yet I am what you would called a "dark one" but more powerful and had more advantages than any other dark one there ever was considering I am the first one there ever was. But there is still some light in my somewhere. I could feel it. On the outside I looked like a sixteen year old sweet girl with long light curly black hair, tan skin not skin like a crocodile like all the other dark ones had, dark green eyes, and might I just add, quite attractive. But on the inside I was so much more. I was mischievous, clever, powerful, smug at times, and more...and I kind of enjoyed it. Don't even bother asking about my age...i've kind of lost count. But I was kid at heart and I acted like an immature one at times but could be serious,no fun, boring adult when I wanted to.

I wasn't always like this. If you ever saw the true me you'd never would have guessed I was a sweet innocent girl once who wouldn't hurt a fly. I think she is still in me somewhere, where you might ask?, I don't know. But as I said..i've one thing that didn't change is that I was always looking for a good adventure. I think you know enough about me as much I want you to know right now. Now this story isn't about my entire life since birth and how crappy it was. This is a story about a girl who did the most stupidest thing a girl could do. Fall in love. And unfortunately that girl was me. And the name of the boy I fell for was know as Peter Pan. Now the next following chapters I will tell how this all began and how it all ended and how fell into the arms of Pan and the wretched island called Neverland. This is the most dangerous and unforgettable adventure i've ever had.


	2. Chapter 2: A fun night out

As I ran with a huge smile on my face I could hear the shouts of soldiers chasing after me, while my red puffy dress and my long black hair flew in the wind behind me. I knew I could just use my magic to just poof away but this was so much more amusing. As I ran bear foot around a corner I saw all the people stepping aside to make room for me not daring to stop me and wondering what I have done to be worth chasing after. Lets just say I caused a little trouble at this princes ball and he didn't know how to treat a lady properly, so I turned him into something that suited him. I'll leave that to your imagination. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care I just went where ever my bear feet would take me and looking back and laughing at the guards and soldiers that were chasing a few minutes later I was in the woods and a bit out of breathe. I sat down on a rock and started to laugh like I was the funniest person in the entire world. I was a bit surprised, losing the knights was a bit more easier than I expected. As I started to get up from the rock I could now sense someones presence near me. I guess I spoke to soon."Come on out and play, don't be shy." I said with a smirk.

I slowly turned around to face my attacker. He was the same has any knight there was. Tall, dark, and handsome. "Give up witch, you are out numbered!". He said pointing the sword towards me. I didn't see anyone but him but moments later about twenty knights came out from behind the trees making a circle around me and pointing there swords and bows ready to attack at any slight movement I made." You are to return to the castle and turn back the prince into his formal self again and to be executed as punishment!".I laughed."First off your so called prince got what he deserved and second off as much as the second part sounds so much fun am going to have to decline.". I could see the anger rise up from his eyes and I laughed even more. Before I knew what had happened a minor sting was coming from my left cheek, I reached out to touch it and could feel blood coming brute just cut my cheek with his sword! Now he was the one that was smirking. If a fight was what he wanted and that's what he was going to get it and he will regret it. With a wave of my hand I put all of his soldiers to sleep just making it just him and me.I walked over to one of the sleeping soldiers and picked up his sword grasping it in my hand. "What did you do to my men!" he shouted. "Relax, I just put a simple sleeping spell on them that will knock them out for an hour" I smirked. Then I let out a huge sigh and said "to bad your wittle men will wake up and see there boss is long gone" Then I made a fake pouty face. "Fine!" Said the Knight bravely "If it's a fight that will make you come with me, witch, then I would gladly duel with you, but you must know I have never lost a fight in my life." He drew his sword up and was ready to go. "That's fine with me,but, before we duel I would like to know the name of the man am about to kill" I said said with a grin. He hesitated before answering me deciding weather to tell me or not and then said "Phillip" he said even more bravely this time.I smiled. "Great now we can start, Phillip!"

He lunged towards me with his sword but I dogged easily. "Come on." I teased. "At least make this a little bit fun for me, Phillip." He grunted with anger. He came at me again and I at have now been fighting for a good five minutes now and as the metal of our swords clanged I could tell he was trying alot harder than I was due to the fact of him grunting angrily and the sweat sliding down his forehead. He looked at me with such determination in his eyes actually thinking stood a chance against me,how cute, but this was wasting my time so I thought I'd just get it over with. So when he went to plunged his sword in my chest I proofed out of his sight and was now right behind him. But when he turned around it around it was to late.I slashed his chest causing him fall down on his bum where I took the liberty of pointing the tip of the sword to his neck. "Any last words you'd like to say Phillip?" I said an eyebrow raised and a he did was looked at me stunned. I could see in his eyes that he was scared more than ever. All the bravery that he had just disappeared.I almost felt sorry for him.I was thinking of letting him go for a tiny split second but then I shook myself making that thought disappear. "alright then, goodbye Phillip." I said as I raised my sword ready to slice. But before the tip of sword was nearly inches away from his neck he shouted out his eyes getting all teary "wait!". Oh great now his going to beg for his life like a complaining little child."What happened to all the bravery you had,huh?" I asked. " Can I make you a deal?" he said his voice shaking. I raised my eyebrow in question. "What would you have that I could possibly want?" I said, my sword still at his neck. "These" He said pulling his arm towards and then slowly revealing what was in his hand. I widened my eyes in shock. What laid before me was two glowing magical beans. "they are-" but I interrupted before he could finish saying "Yeah,yeah I know what they are but where in the world did you find them?". "I've had them since I was a lad, It's been passed down from generation to generation and suppose to keep it with me at all times for good luck but...". I pondered over this for a good minute. But made my mind up quickly. It's not everyday you come across these types of beans, I'd be a fool to say no. I mean I could just kill him and take the beans from his hand and move on, but I wasn't that cruel. "Deal" I said with a huge smiled plastered on my face. I was about to snatch from his hand but pulled away and said "How do I know that you won't just kill me and take it anyways?". I sighed "Let's just put it this way, if I decide to not take the deal you will die, and If I do do what your're so worried about you would also be dead, so basically you don't have a choice but to trust me on this.". He looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes and then nodded his head in defeat. "Good choice Phillip!" I boasted. "Don't you worry your pretty head, I may be many things but be curtain of this..I always keep my promises.

For anyone who is reading this I just want to say thank you soo much! And to apologize about the fight and I there wasn't much detail...I am not that good at writing sword fights...But anyways just want to say thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Don't be Gullible

I sat there just glaring at the beans in my hand wondering where to go. As much as I love causing trouble in castles and turning princes into creatures I was growing bored of this realm and these beans where my out to a new one. Which meant new adventure and places to explore. There was so many realms I have heard of and each one sounded so intriguing. Then all of a sudden an old memory flashed in my head.

I remember when I was young and when mother finally let me sleep I would go visit a place. A place that you could easily think of something and it would show up on front of you in a blink of an eye. A place that had so much forest to explore. And had a lovely lagoon. And the best part was that in this oh so amazing place you could fly. Oh! I remember the wind blowing through my long hair and my looking down and taking in the wonderful view. Something I would never forget. But what was it called again? Nayland? Nev island? Then it hit me! "Neverland!" I said softly to myself. I wouldn't mind going there again. I had so many memories there. Especially with Riley...

It was was settled. I was going back to Neverland to try to relive those sweet memories. I went and packed my that there was anything to pack. All I did was put some extra clothing, food and water, bandages (just in case), and some few potions in a brown sack. The last thing I needed was to get my dagger. Which I hide safely deep in the woods where I only know exactly where it is. As I walked deeper into the forest and closer to my dagger I felt somebody following me. I smirked. Bad move. With a blink of an eye I proofed into thin air and right behind my stalker. I put my hand on on his shoulder and turned him a round so he would face me. " You shouldn't hav-" but I stopped in mid-sentence. A little kid stood before me no older than 8. His black hair all messy and went down to mid-neck. His hazel eye now filled with fear. The boy looked oddly familiar to me. " I-I I am sorry I didn't mean too-" but I put my hand in front of him telling him to stop. " Why are you following me?" I said sternly. "I wanted to find you. And...and to thank you". My eyebrows shot up in confusion. " Am sorry what now? Thank me for what?" I asked. Is this some joke? He paused a moment and responded. "For sparing my father..he means alot to my mother". Then it hit me. No wonder the boy looked so familiar it was Philip's son. This caught me off guard. I was silent for a moment not sure what to say. Then he broke the silence " Ar- are you going to kill me now?" he said with a shaky breathe. I widened my eyes like what he said was the most disgusting thing in the world. I may be a killer but I would never think of killing a child. I had a weak spot for them. Finally I regained control of myself and put my hand on the boys shoulder. "What is your name boy?" He looked me in the eye and said " Ron..my name is Ron Miss" as if he was unsure he said it right the first time. I sighed. " Well Ron. I assure you I will do no such thing" I said with a smile. He raised an eyebrow. "You promise?". I nodded. "Cross my heart" I said. I let out a big breathe. " I think it's time for you to go home now" I said calmly. He made an annoyed face. "What is it?" I asked. "My feet hurt.." he mumbled. I laughed a bit. " How about I poof you home? It would only take seconds". His eyes widened. " You can do that?". I nodded. "Yep". He went up to me and gave me a hug. A hug! I made an oof sound and awkwardly gave him a pat on the back and gently shoved him off me. "Welcome kid it's no big deal" I said clearing my throat. "Now before I send you off I want to give you something." His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion." What is it?". With the wave of my hand I made a little straw doll and a bag full of chocolates appear from thin air and into the boys hands. "Really Miss?'' he beamed. I nodded and smiled "Enjoy!". I was about to snap my fingers and poof him home but before I could he squeezed in "You know miss?" he began "You really arn't as bad as people say you are.." I opened my mouth and then closed it shut again. I didn't know if I should be offended or mollified. Probably both. "Thanks kid, so let me give you a word of advice in return" I began " don't be so gullible" I claimed " The darkest minds hide behind the most unlikely and prettiest faces.." and with that I flashed a smile and snapped my fingers and sent him off to his home. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Kids..so innocent and credulous. I hope that changes, or he will never survive in the real world. I turn around and continued to walk deeper into the forest and retrieve my dagger.

I recently read this book called Dark Minds by Alexandra Braken and I read this quote that I really liked and had a really good message and I wanted to put in this chapter. It's "The darkest minds hide behind the most unlikely faces". So all the credit for that quote goes to her! It's a good book! You should read it! I hope you like this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Here's to adventure

I updated these chapter so quickly. I just kind of got a little bit too in it! But I also know this chapter is a little too short, but I promise the next one will be a bit longer!

After I finished digging up my dagger I had everything I needed. I had my bag over my shoulder and my dagger in it. All I had to do was throw the beans on the ground and I be on my way. But something kept holding me back and I just kept sitting on a rock thinking everything through again. In Neverland I had so many memories with Riley. And going back there would be a little different without Riley by my side. But on the bright side only kids can go there in there dreams, so basically I'll be all be my lonesome! Which would be such a relief to get away from the idiots and peasants and have some time for myself. Which also means I don't need to hide my dagger at all! Because there would be no one to hide it from! And time to clear my mind. And hopefully nothing has changed. I haven't been there in a long time so I don't know if the landscape has change or not. Oh well! that means more things to explore! The list is getting better and better! I took a deep breathe and stood up and walked until I found a clear patch of dirt. When I found the perfect spot I reached inside my pocked and started to grab the beans but then I hesitated to pull them out. Goodness! Why is this emstrongso/strong/em damn hard! After all the good reasons I came up with to go and I was still holding back! But then I came up with an idea that will loosen me up! With a blink of an eye I proofed up a shot of rum. I took another deep breathe. So when I finally got the courage I, and without second thought this time, I completely took out the beans from my pockets. I stared at them one last time before I threw them hard into the dirt . The ground started to cave in and a bright blue light came shining into my face. "Here's to adventure" I muttered to myself and swallowed the shot of rum quickly and jumped in the hole making sure I was thinking of Neverland and happy thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm not alone

Next thing I knew I was hurled into the air and dropped onto the ground hard. I Landed on all fours causing me to face the dirt with a loud "oof". I kept my eyes shut, like a kid would when they were told to close their eyes and wait for their surprise, and boy I couldn't wait for mine. When I couldn't wait any longer a slowly opened one eye first and then the other and then slowly put my hood down to find what I was hoping for. And did something I haven't done in a very long time. I made the most biggest, the most genuine smile. I was afraid my face would get stuck like this.

I stood up and wiped the dirt from my pants. I was surrounded by a bunch of trees and rocks. And the sky was so blue, it was as if someone had painted it with the brightest color they could get and make sure they didn't miss one spot. And the sun was radiating on my bare skin. I would have thought I was still in the enchanted forest if it weren't for the lovely and beautiful green mountains, that stood out more than a peasant at a royal ball. I giggled a little bit. Overwhelmed by all the options I had to choose from. Not knowing what to do first. And they it came to me. "There's only one way to be 100 percent sure if I'm really am in Neverland!" I said to myself. I squealed in excitement, Pixie dust!

I walked around the forest for only a good five minutes trying to find the trees that grew them. Even though I haven't been here for a long while nothing has really changed, maybe a few new trees grew here and there, but, other than that, it was still the same old Neverland I left all those years ago. So it wasn't all that hard to navigate my way around.

I stood there looking up at the tall tree. Not wanting to wait any longer, I took a deep breathe and started to climbed up. Sure, I could just poof myself up there but...where's the fun in that? Before I knew it I was 25 feet in the air and nearly inches away from the branch that held the plants that was my key to flying. All I needed was to step on one more branch-. But my thought were interrupted by a noise from behind me. I turned my head around, an eyebrow raised. I opened my mouth to say something when I was pushed off the tree by an unknown force and went falling towards the ground.

Without second thought I stopped myself in mid-air when my face was only about five inches away from the ground and held myself there for a moment and then allowed myself to continue falling on the ground again. I landed on my stomach with a loud "OOF!". All those happy thought that once lived in my mind were now gone and replaced with anger and rage.

Show yourself you coward!/strong" I cried out loud as I stood up, not bothering to wipe the dirt off my pants this time.

"Who are you?" I added with anger in my tone. Then, out of nowhere, a black figure, kind of like a shadow, with big white glowing eyes came face to face to me. "The more important question is, who are you? it said.

You see, most people would be scared by the sight of this, black shadow thing. But not me. I've lived long enough that I have seen way worse than this joke.

"I asked first" I grunted through my teeth. He floated around me, observing me, like I was a new animal he had never seen before. "I' He began "Am shadow". I squinted my eyes and shook my head in disbelief " Yeah, I can see that, wise one. What I really want to know is why you pushed me off the tree!" He didn't really have anything but eyes. But I swore, if he had a mouth he would have smirked at me right then and there. If only I could punch him. But I knew my hand would probably just go right through him. "I was sent to see if anyone had come onto the island, a friend of mine told me he sensed someone come...and I guess he was right." My eyebrows furrowed together. "Who sent you? Are you meaning to tell me there are others on this island?". He chuckled "You have no idea" he began "You didn't really think you had this island all for yourself, did you?".

I did actually. But I wasn't going to admit that to him. So I kept quite with a scowl on my face. " You are in for a-" but he stopped right there. And turned his head around. As if someone had called him and he was trying to find where that person was calling from. But I didn't hear anything. And without second thought he started to fly away from me and toward the mountains.

"Hey!" I shouted after him "I'm not done with you" he turned his head around and glared at me with his big white eyes "I have a feeling we'll see each other again" he stated and then turned around continued on his way. Leaving me angry and confused.


	6. Chapter 6: Splitting with my own shadow

Before I knew it, it was dark and a full moon was out. I would have noticed how beautiful it was if I weren't pacing back and forth in front of the fire I built while my blue cloak flowing right behind me. One of the many reasons I had came here was that I didn't have to worry about hiding my dagger form anyone. And now that has changed! I only had two options. Either keep my dagger with me or bury it somewhere. I would usually go with the second option, but, this is a realm that I haven't been in for a while. And even though I got lucky finding those trees, I didn't want to take my chances. And keeping the dagger with me isn't something I'm not too fond of either. I grunted and kicked a small rock that went skidding further into the forest. I plopped down on a log that was near the fire and murmured " Why did that shadow have to ruin everything!" I was quiet for a moment, trying to calm myself down when an idea popped into my head. "Shadow" I whispered to myself. I started to stand up slowly "Shadow!" I repeated again a little more loudly. I might not like the idea of me having to carry the dagger around but...I've got it! This is nothing a little spell can't fix! I walked around a bit until I saw my own shadow perfectly stretched out on the ground. I took a deep breath bracing myself for what was next. I bent down and started to cut my shadow from my feet with the tip of my dagger. And boy did it hurt! I try very hard not to scream. I mostly succeed.

When it's finally over and when I finally cut all the way through, my shadow becomes it's own person. It floats in mid-air and stares at my with it's glowing green eyes and waits for orders. I hand my dagger to it. "Take it and keep it hidden" I began "Guard it with your life and make sure it never leaves your sight, do you understand?" It does nothing but nods once and takes the dagger with it's transparent hands and goes off into the night and disappearing getting farther and farther into the night sky.


End file.
